Marked contrasts in cancer incidence and mortality rates have been documented among Native peoples in the US and its territories. Although high rates for site--specific cancers are reported among many Native groups, few cancer prevention and control projects or etiologic studies have been directed toward cancer among Native peoples, and involvement by Native researchers in cancer studies has been particularly infrequent. Because cultural factors are central to the design and implementation in cancer studies, increasing the involvement of Native peoples to carry out effective research in Native populations should be viewed as a Priority concern. The program described in this application will increase the research capabilities of Native researchers to carry out well-designed cancer prevention and control studies within Native populations. Experienced epidemiologists and biostatisticians at the University of New Mexico's Center for Population Health, the University of Arizona's Native American Research and Training Center, and the Cancer Prevention and Control Program of the indian Health Service will offer an intensive training program for qualified Native researchers. The training program will introduce participants to cancer prevention and control research strategies, principles of epidemiology, study design considerations, data management, data analysis, grant preparation, and manuscript preparation. Demonstrations and workshops will be tailored to students' needs. Following the intensive training sessions, faculty will provide consultation for grant writing and project implementation, and will be available for on-site problem solving. This innovative program will further cancer prevention and control efforts by working with Native researchers in capacity building and research skill development. This effort will ultimately serve to reduce cancer incidence and mortality among diverse, high-risk Native populations.